動畫第三九話：傷痛
《進擊的巨人》電視動畫第39話，名稱為'傷痛'（痛み），也是第3季的第2集。 劇情大要 里維在肯尼和其手下的圍攻下設法突圍，這時肯尼的手下已控制了載了艾連和希斯特莉亞的馬車，里維和小組中其他成員會合要救艾連和希斯特莉亞，但最後失敗只得徹退。 Afterwards, Levi convinces 迪墨·利布斯 to work for the 調查兵團. 利布斯引誘拉爾夫和傑爾・薩尼斯掉入里維的陷阱，經由里維和漢吉的計策，讓他們透露了雷斯家才是真正的王室，肯尼肴了迪墨，而羅德·雷斯和他的女兒希斯特莉亞見面。 摘要 當肯尼準備要向里維開槍時，里維用他的一個blades丟他， Kenny deflects the blade away and fires a retaliatory shot, but Levi manages to avoid getting hit by hiding under his cloak.里維看到他的小組成員妮法、Abel死亡， dead, Levi makes a hasty getaway from the scene while being chased by Kenny and his squad. 這時凱吉聽見了槍聲並看到肯亡的小隊正接近他們的位置，他告訴 艾連和希斯特莉亞待在馬車上並加速，但追趕者已經就位，向馬車發出鏈子，把蓋子掀開使艾連和希斯特莉亞露出]]。艾連撿了來福槍回擊，但他和希斯特莉亞都被攻擊，而凱吉則被槍殺。 Levi arrives on the scene just as one of their pursuers takes over the hearse, and chases after it. However, he is quickly intercepted by other members of Kenny's squad and forced to retreat. With Kenny and his squad chasing him, Levi dives into a nearby bar to hide. Thinking he has Levi cornered, Kenny swaggers into the bar confidently to confront him. The two converse briefly about their past and motivations for joining their respective factions, before Levi uses the bar owner's gun to shoot Kenny from under the bar counter, blasting him out of the building. Thanking the bar owner for his gun, Levi throws a chair out of the window as a decoy. This draws fire from members of Kenny's squad outside, before Levi jumps out of the window himself and fires a grappling hook at 一個 of the soldiers, using him as a shield against a barrage of shots from the two other soldiers present. Before they are able to reload, Levi rushes between them, slicing them apart with his blades. Hearing the gunshots from Levi's fight, 里維班 heads towards the source of the fighting. Outside the bar, Kenny slowly gets up, lamenting how he forgot that bar owners are allowed to carry guns for self-defense, and comments on how much Levi has grown since they last met. As Squad Levi joins up with Levi himself, Levi orders them to rescue Eren and Historia, and kill any enemies who would stand in their way. In the ensuing fight, 阿爾敏 and 約翰 briefly take control of the hearse, with Armin killing the previous driver in order to save Jean. However, when more members of Kenny's squad show up from behind, Levi and 莎夏 are forced to rescue Armin and Jean from the hearse, and they abandon the chase. 在王都米托拉斯，王政府官員在宮殿房間討論關於艾連和希斯特莉亞的事。並決定要使用法律的力量。之後來自羅德·雷斯的信使抵達，並說已抓到的艾連和希斯特莉亞，大家於是認為不需要再採取行動。 In the military barracks, 艾爾文 is visited by his old comrade 奈爾·德克 who was in charge of confiscating his personal effects. Erwin muses about their past and voices his distrust of the government in securing the future of humanity, to Nile's horror. After Nile leaves, 漢吉 and 莫布利特 approach Erwin with the news of Eren and Historia's capture by the Military Police and her suspicion that Eren might get eaten. Outside the abandoned building where Squad Levi is holding 迪墨·利布斯 and his men, a crying Armin throws up into the water. He asks 米卡莎 if she had gone through this when she killed a human for the first time. She does not reply, but simply comforts him. Inside the building, Levi comforts Armin as well, telling him that Jean would not be alive if he had not dirtied his hands. Afterwards, Levi and Mikasa talk to Dimo Reeves, and Levi manages to convince him to lend them a hand, in exchange for their help in ensuring the survival of the people of 托洛斯特區. Under the pretense of being on the side of the MPs, Dimo Reeves leads two Interior Squad members, 拉爾夫 and 薩尼斯, to the location of Levi's hideout. It turns out to be a trap set by Levi's squad, and the two MPs are knocked out and imprisoned by the Scouts. Sannes is tortured by Levi and Hange, but he refuses to reveal what he knows on account of his loyalty to the King. It was only after Levi and Hange set up a skit with Ralph to make it appear as if Ralph has betrayed him that Sannes finally relented, revealing that the Reiss family is the true royal family. The Scouts realize that Historia is the true successor to the throne, and that both her and Eren would be where Rod Reiss is. Elsewhere, Kenny finds and kills Dimo Reeves for his defection to the Scouts, while his son, 弗雷格爾, silently witnesses the act from around a corner. Before leaving, he states that Levi would show up even if they did nothing, as he knows Levi's personality, having raised him himself. In a windowed room at an unknown location, Rod Reiss reunites with his daughter, Historia. He gives Historia a hug and apologizes to her, while a bound and gagged Eren watches from the side. 可透露訊息 對人機動裝置 這個裝置不要用來針對巨人，而是使用omni-directional mobility gear來針對和人類戰鬥。具有超人人類感知的速度而能從人的視覺死角攻擊，在城市或森林中都能有很強的功效。 依序登場角色 導航 de:Episode 39 en:Pain (Episode) fr:Épisode 39 it:Dolore (episodio 39) ru:Серия 39